1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a polylactic acid, a resin composition, and a resin molded product.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various resin compositions have been provided and used in a variety of applications. In particular, resin compositions have been employed in various parts, housings, or the like of domestic appliances or automobiles as well as parts of housings or the like of office machines or electric/electronic appliances.